degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Luke-Jenna Conflict
The conflict between Luke Baker and Jenna Middleton known as Lenna '('L'uke/J'enna) or Lukenna '('Luk'e/J'enna) began in season 12 of Degrassi. Friendship History Overview Jenna first met Luke while working on a school project with him and his sister Becky. She develops a crush on him but he doesn't return the feelings. A few months later, he developed a crush on her, but this time she didn't return the feelings because she liked Connor. Season 12 In Closer To Free (1), they work on a project along with Luke's sister Becky. When Jenna is at their house and Becky leaves the room to talk to a friend, and Jenna tells Luke about how she used to have a bubbly, happy personality. Luke tells her God can help her find her way and this leads to them kissing. The next day at school, Luke tells Jenna he thinks she's sweet and cute, but is not interested in her. In Closer To Free (2), Luke is thrilled at Jenna's decision to get baptized, but is unable to make it due to a hockey practice. When Jenna and Alli approach him after, he is happy for her, but isn't reciprocating the same feelings for Jenna. When she says that most of it was for him, he says that he just said that to let her down and that he just doesn't want to be with her, or anyone at all. Jenna gets upset and Alli tells him to leave. At church, he watches Jenna speak and looks regretfully when she talks about how she converted for a boy who played her. In Building a Mystery (1), they are both seen at the student council meeting. Both are helping Becky with the fundraiser. In Ray of Light (1), Luke approaches Jenna while she is handing out buttons for her anti-bullying campaign. She says that she didn't know that Luke cared about her since last time he kissed her and pushed her away. Luke claims that he has changed, and Jenna gives him a button. She asks how he has been since Campbell's death, and Luke says it has been weird on the team and that he has been praying a lot. Jenna responds, but is interrupted by Connor falling on the ground, which Luke laughs at. He jokes to Jenna about Connor, which offends her, and she tells him Connor is cooler than Luke ever will be. To prove her point, she goes up to Connor and kisses him on the cheek, causing Luke to leave. In Ray of Light (2), Jenna finds out Luke has a crush on her from Becky, which makes her rethink her feelings for Connor. She talks to him about his crush on her, to which he responds by hitting on her and touching her rear. Her feelings for him fade quickly and their encounter is interrupted by Connor, who punches Luke and tells him to stay away from her. Trivia *Jenna is friends with Luke's sister Becky. *Luke has also has a conflict one of Jenna's best friends, Clare Edwards, and two of Jenna's other friends, Jake Martin and Dave Turner and her boyfriend Connor DeLaurier *Both times they have had a crush on each other, one of them didn't return the feelings. *Jenna's now boyfriend, Connor, punched Luke in the face. *They have kissed but never dated. *Jenna got baptised as an attempt to impress Luke. Gallery 1000px-Dg120910-12.jpg 87589375.jpg 8739487535.jpg 456456456456.jpg 456465453535.jpg 4564654765675.jpg Sdferewre.jpg JennaLuke394.jpg lukejenna.jpg Dg120910-111.jpg degrassi-closer-to-free-pts-1-and-2-picture-8.jpeg|Jenna & Luke 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 8yyoi.png 8uiojk.png 8ouiou.png 89yoiu.png Sgdrt4.jpg Kljdf3.jpg 98789yi.png 98uiods.png 89789uioc.png Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12